The term “back-pack” refers to a ubiquitous variety of containers for personal items often arranged to be transported on the back of an individual. While the mobile back-pack of the present invention can be utilized by sportsmen, hunters, and the like, it is particularly addressed to the strenuous requirements of the military. Typically the soldier in the field is required to use a back-pack to transport large quantities of heavy, burdensome items including rifles, ammunition, hand grenades, a water supply, gas masks, communication equipment, and the like. One cannot observe a troop of soldiers moving out on a mission without being aware of the difficulty involved in the transporting of required military gear.
While troop transport requirements are obviously given careful consideration by the military, it is the purpose of the present invention to add significant new conveniences and unique new functions to the traditional military back-pack, which will be more fully discussed below.
Therefore it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a burden-reducing mobile back-pack for military personnel.
An additional object of the invention is to provide for rapid retrieval of items stored in the mobile back-pack.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a buoyant, mobile back-pack when fording streams or rivers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective shield for military personnel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a convenient communication center for the individual soldier.